


You Did Well || Jeongcheol

by chwegocha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwegocha/pseuds/chwegocha
Summary: "You did well... You did so fxcking well, angel."





	You Did Well || Jeongcheol

Just when Jeonghan was about to go up the stage. His hands kept trembling, he can't contain his nerves. 

"You'll do great, Hannie." Jeonghan smiled a little before nodding at Joshua, who was apparently cheering him on since this morning. 

No, since he recorded the song.

Jeonghan kept saying he's nervous for his performance tonight. His puppy-eyed best friend found it cute. He just kept his eyes on Jeonghan, who was really nervous.

"What if I slip?" 

"You won't. You've prepared so haed for your solo, Han." Joshua made sure his best friend feel at ease.

"I hope the carat-deul likes my performance."

"They'll love it." 

xxx

All of the members were anticipating for Jeonghan's solo performance. Instead of practicing for theirs, they stayed to watch Jeonghan practice his. 

"Woah! Jeonghan-ie hyung!"

"Daebakya! Jinjja!" 

"Ahh! I can't wait for his solo stage!" 

The kids were all jolly and very excited for his performance. Jeonghan brushed his hair back as he glanced at him. 

He can't help but feel blood rushing up to his cheeks. Seungcheol was just leaning against the wall, watching Jeonghan do his thing. 

xxx

"Jeonghan!" Their manager snapped his fingers in front of Jeonghan. "You're in stand by. Get ready."

"You got this!" Joshua gave him a pat on his shoulder before going back to their dressing room.

He puts his ear phones in place. His shirt buttoned up all the way to his neck. 

"Yah-" He got dragged back inside one of the storage rooms before he could go near the entrance to the stage.

He felt the wall on his back before feeling a heated kiss on his lips. Jeonghan then realized... It was Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol undid a few buttons of Jeonghan's shirt, skin slighty showing. Their liplocking lasted for a minute before Seungcheol could plant kisses on the rose tattoo on Jeonghan's neck. 

A moan escaped Jeonghan's mouth, "A-ahh, Seungcheol..." 

Before Jeonghan could ask for more, Seungcheol moved back. Taking a good look at, who is now needy, Jeonghan. 

He planted a soft kiss on Jeonghan's lips, whispering gently. "You'll do great." He placed another kiss. "Better, even."

Jeonghan moaned as he felt Seungcheol chuckle on his lips. 

"Jeonghan! Where is Jeonghan?!" Their manager's voice was so loud, Seungcheol quickly pulled back. He pulled Jeonghan out of the storage room.

"He's here." Their manager looked at them. Jeonghan was quickly dragged to the entrance of the stage. 

"C-cheol-" 

Jeonghan bit his lower lip, getting his sht together. F*ck, Jeonghan. You can do this! He did the fighting thing. The lights faded out, a signal for him to go to the center. 

(So, I recommend you to watch the video of his performance before continuing! OuO) 

As he got off the stage, he quickly got change for their next performance. It went well, the kids kept cheering for him. 

Seungcheol ruffled his hair, he practically forgot about their session earlier before his performance. He was ecstatic because of the feedback he got and how it all went well. 

Back at the dorm.

"Hyung, your stage was so lit!" Seokmin can't stop talking about it. Along with Seungkwan and Soonyoung. Those dorks were so amazed by their hyung. 

"Yah, stop talking nonsense." Jeonghan chuckled.

"They're telling the truth, Han!" Joshua went to play along as well. 

It was getting late, Jeonghan yawned as he got up the sofa heading straight to his room. 

"So freaking tired." He murmured to himself. Jeonghan snugged on his pillows. He was about to close his eyes when he heard the door open then close, as it was locked.

"Hey..." 

The bed felt heavy when the latter hovered over Jeonghan. As he was crawling his way up to Jeonghan, he started to plant kisses on the younger's arm.

Jeonghan opened his eyes, only to see Seungcheol who's just in his boxers and a tank top. 

He started kissing Jeonghan's jaw, down to his neck. 

"You did well, baby. You did so f*cking well." Jeonghan chuckled softly. 

Seungcheol placed himself between Jeonghan's legs before smashing their lips together. Jeonghan moaned as he felt Seungcheol's tongue, trying to find its way inside his mouth. He gave in, letting Seungcheol take control. 

As he wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck. The latter forcefully took Jeonghan's pajama and boxer off. 

"F*ck, baby..." Seungcheol held Jeonghan's length, pumping it slowly. "Turned on already."

"Hmm!" Jeonghan whimpered, "S-speak for yourself... I can feel your dck poking my a*s." 

They both chuckled before locking their lips back together. Their moans filled the room, and luckily, their dorm is sound proof.

Seuncheol kept rubbing the tip of Jeonghan's thing. Making the younger twitch in pleasure. 

Moans kept on being released from Jeonghan's mouth. Seungcheol noticed the rose tattoo that is still on Jeonghan's neck.

"Ugh, f*ck!" Jeonghan bit his lower  lip when he felt hot kisses on his neck. He ran his fingers thru Seungcheol's hair, messing it. 

Seungcheol groaned as he sneakily lowered down his boxers, pumping his length a little. 

"You have no idea what you did to me earlier." Seungcheol bit on the rose before pushing his length inside roughly.

"A-ahh! Fck, Seungcheol!" Jeonghan whined, tears attempting to escape his eyes. He kept panting, his hole adjusting to the sudden penetration. 

"I wanna see you do that hip thrust you did earlier..." Seungcheol chuckled sexily, sending shivers on Jeonghan's spine. Cheol held the younger's waist, watching his member slide in and out of Jeonghan's hole. 

Jeonghan tried moving his hips up just like how he did it on stage. He managed to do so but stopped after doing it twice. 

"Uhh... M-mmm!" Jeonghan can't say a word. He can't get his mind straight. (Cuz he ain't) 

"Faster!" He panted as Seungcheol automatically thrusted quicker, pounding on Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan gripped on the bed sheet, lips parted as Seungcheol planted kisses on his neck. 

"C-cheol!" Seungcheol took a quick look at his angel. His horny angel. 

"Mmm... More! Ahh!" Cheol stopped for a moment, taking off his shirt before continuing. 

He planted hot kisses on his angel's lips. "This is what you get for doing so well..." Seungcheol wrapped Jeonghan's arms around his neck, gripping on his waist. 

"For doing so f*cking well on turning me on." Seungcheol cussed before pounding hard on Jeonghan's hole again.

He held Jeonghan's member again, pumping it fast along with his hips. 

"Ooh ohh!" Nails digging on Seungcheol's back, Jeonghan kept moaning louder as Cheol slide his length in and out of him. 

"Hmm..." Seungcheol kept on sucking the latter's skin. Leaving numerous marks. Claiming his angel. 

Jeonghan whimpered, "C-coming..." 

"Come, baby." Seungcheol chuckled, still pounding on Han's hole. "You did an amazing job today. You deserve to be rewarded." He gripped on Jeonghan's waist, pushing deeper. The tip rubbing onto Han's spot. 

"O-ooohh..." Jeonghan came, making a mess on his and Seungcheol's body. 

Cheol pounded harder and deeper. "Baby... Can I?" He groaned as Jeonghan nodded quickly in response. 

He chuckled before pressing his lips against Jeonghan's. A moan escaped his lips before releasing his load inside his angel. 

"Hmm!" Seungcheol whimpers, still thrusting between his angel's legs. 

He pulled his length out before collapsing on top of Jeonghan. Kissing the rose on the younger's neck. 

"I love you, baby." Seungcheol planted a soft kiss on Jeonghan's lips, a smirk on his lips. 

"I love you more." Jeonghan said, brushing his lips on the tip of Seungcheol's nose. 

He whispers softly, "... And I promise to do well. Every single time." 

\--끝--

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Jeonghan's You bloom inside me performance soooo... Blame my imaginations!


End file.
